Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Eternity
by Isaac Grim
Summary: Shortly after the fall of Xemnas, six members of organization thirteen find themselves resurrected, alongside Ansem the Wise, in a newly restored Castle that Never Was. With renewed life, and a new beginning, what fate will befall the band of Nobodies?


"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all... hearts are unpredictable."

Ansem the Wise ~

[Kingdom Hearts and all characters herein are the property of Square and Disney. I do not own the characters or any content used herein that is, as mentioned, an original concept of either Disney or Square. Thank you.]

+KINGDOM HEARTS+

+{Nothings' Eternity}+

Prologue:

Where Hearts Begin

"It is strange, how these sorts of things come full circle, isn't it?"

The silent figure of the castle's master stood against the glowing moonlight. Surrounded by the twisted white rails of Naught's Skyway, the red cloaked master gazed out across the empty sea of darkness. At his side, the Freeshooter sat atop a familiar cross, looking down at the master he'd lost, and once again gained.

It was a strange reuniting, indeed, one that had brought about uncertainty among all who shared in its gift. When atop the city of shadows had appeared The Castle That Never Was, not one could venture to the reasoning or responsibility. More puzzling, in fact, stood the prospect that not all of its residents had returned; and among those who had there seemed to be no pattern or clarity.

The two "highest" of those resurrected lingered together in the cool midnight air. Beneath the heart-shaped moon of their darkened world, they glimpsed all that remained of a venture past.

"You seem strangely quiet tonight, my dear apprentice," the cloaked man spoke, his eyes shifting upon the silent gunner.

"You're one to talk, old man," the Freeshooter replied coolly. "Dunno what you were expecting."

The blond figure shifted his gaze, seemingly thrown by the simple retort, "Expectations are often misleading, as we've both discovered."

"You're as cryptic as ever," Xigbar sighed, "Crazy old geezer."

"It seems neither of us has changed a great deal," Ansem answered.

It was strange, at best. The two avoided directly eyeing one another despite their shared company. After everything that had gone through their lives, after the betrayal of an apprentice to his master, and a master's venture of revenge…here they stood, overseers of a castle that shouldn't exist, overseers of the other five Nobodies.

"Tell me, Braig… Within this new beginning, will you once again pursue what cannot be obtained?" Ansem's words echoed in the emptiness, "Will we fall to Kingdom Hearts as we once did?"

The gunner's eyes finally fell upon his former master, holding renewed life beneath his dark pupil. With a casual gesture, he lifted his arms in a halfhearted shrug.

"As if," were the first of his words, "I wasted enough time with that damn thing up there."

His arm lifted in a lazy arc, outstretched to the glowing moon as his cloak ruffled around him, "I've had enough of the Organization, taking orders; all that crap. It never got me any closer to my goals, anyway."

"You have yet to reveal your true intentions, Braig," Ansem spoke softly, "What is it you truly want in all of this?"

Xigbar glanced down at the man, his arm dropping to his side as a simple grin spread over his lips, "Wouldn't you like to know, old man."

Ansem's stern face gazed back at his apprentice, slipping into a simpler, almost amused expression. Braig had always pursued something that none had ever discovered. His most respected apprentice was perhaps the only one who could truly be called a friend.

A calming silence befell the two once more, as both gazed up at the incomplete Kingdom Hearts, never to be completed again. The greatest achievement, and greatest failure of the father of all heartless would linger as a reminder of what they had once existed for. For what they now lived for…if one could truly call it living…was anybody's…or rather, Nobody's, venture.

"So…no hard feelings, right?" Xigbar asked, "I mean, after the whole betrayal thing…"

Ansem gave a soft shake of his head, a calm smile harbored upon his lips, "I believe Sora's involvement in everything has rendered us quite even."

"Yeah…guess your right." Xigbar smirked.

The Freeshooter lowered his form from atop the Nobody's symbol, his dark cloak rippling as his figure touched down. With a casual wave, he turned away from his former Master, and began along the path to his familiar abode.

Left to himself, the father of the heart's secrets let out a simple chuckle. None could say what fate would befall the residents of darkness, and yet…it was rather intriguing. Master of none, he was simply an observer.

"Let us see what destiny holds for us…"

Beneath the golden moon, the future seemed a mystery.


End file.
